


初吻

by ven2_writes40hrsaday



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ven2_writes40hrsaday/pseuds/ven2_writes40hrsaday
Summary: IG 200 fol 點文 第二彈無差向梗from mushroomx2_egg高中au當中的醫學解釋並非100%正確，不同病人有不同的情況出現，有疑問可向醫生查詢喲～切勿上升至真人喜歡的請按kudo/轉發/留言/到IG按讚、轉發或留言也可以不準盜文。如有發現必會舉報。5 1
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 7





	1. 初吻

**Author's Note:**

> 一切從secret angel這個遊戲開始...

初吻

高中AU

即使快七點半了，太陽還並不可以照暖大地。Brett頂着寒風吹來的刺骨寒意，一步一步走進學校門口，走來六層樓梯才到自己的教室。教室裏的同學都各自各做自己的事，趕功課的趕功課、複習的複習、睡覺的睡覺。

Brett來到自己的座位並開始做着昨晚還未完成的卷子訂正。對於即將面臨公開考試的高三學生的他們來說，大家都拼自己的命去考好公開試，也只是希望可以考上一間好的大學，入讀理想的科目。

但是世界是奇怪的。在這麼壓抑的環境下，同學也能留下幸福而溫馨的校園生活。可能知道是最後一年能留在讓自己成長的校園，一切一切都值得珍惜，留下的每一段回憶才顯得珍貴。或許這是為什麼畢業典禮的時候，大家都會忍不住哭了出來。

而同學也順着社會流行，創造屬於他們的回憶。

「Secret Angel？這是甚麼？」

「難道你不知道嗎？隔壁班已經玩了這個遊戲了。聽說是每一個人都會收到來自天使的禮物，到了公開的當天要送最後一份禮物並表明身份。」Brett的同學Oliver正在介紹這遊戲的玩法，Brett只是輕輕點頭。

「所以我們是不知道守護自己的人是誰，那就不是很多變數嗎？」

「對，對！那不是很有趣嗎？」

「是蠻好玩的沒錯。」其實Brett覺得並不是很有意思。他惟一會在意的是自己的卷子還沒有訂正和自己的曲子沒有練好。他的生活上只有練琴跟學習，被其他人說成怪人。其實Brett並不是每天都這樣，他也會社交，有時候只是懶而已。

不過，如果真的玩，抽中那個笨蛋的話⋯⋯

「啊！我差一點就遲到了！」Eddy馬上趕到自己的座位，把書包狠狠的放在桌上，大口地喘氣。

「我一早打了電話給你了。」Brett來到Eddy的座位並拋下一本手冊給他，「今天有集會，我們走吧。」

經過了漫長的上課時間，終於到班導課的時間。大家都十分喜歡這一課，主因是大家都可以做甚麼都行，做別科的功課也不會被老師責罵。突然班會主席跟全班宣布要進行「Secret Angel」，讓所有人高呼起來，急不及待想要玩這個遊戲。Brett也只是靜靜地看着其他人的反應，默認了遊戲的進行。

大家抽籤的時候也興奮不己，有些人更是起哄起來。Oliver的表情也十分滑稽，Brett也很好奇他到底抽到誰，讓他露出一個似笑非笑的表情。咦⋯⋯等一下⋯⋯

為什麼Eddy突然笑到這麼恐怖？

此時，Oliver的聲音把Brett拉回了現實。

「Brett，到你了。去抽籤吧！」

Brett走到抽籤箱前，隨手拿了一張紙，打開之後他整個人真的嚇呆了。

沒想到早上的預言真的實現在自己眼前。

「Eddy Chen」

「Brett，我想問你到底抽到誰了？」

「欸～突然問這個幹嘛？」

此時Eddy就在Brett的家裏趁在他的家人沒來就玩遊戲，突如其來的問題讓主人公嚇了一跳。「不是說不准跟別人說嗎？我也不想說。」

「說一下也不會死，反正我已經知道Oliver這個傢伙抽到誰。」

「對嗎。反正這是Oliver的事情。」

「給我一下反應好不好？不要這樣冷淡好嗎～」

「就算你用中提琴嚴刑逼供我也不會說。」Brett很快一波操作把Eddy的角色打死，屏幕寫上「K.O.」一字，「我媽快回來了，快點複習，不然被罵。」

最後，Eddy還是心不甘情不願收拾東西和複習，離開Brett的家還是苦瓜臉離開，看的Brett又好氣又好笑。其實他很怕被Eddy嚴刑逼供，憑他的糾纏絕對會讓自己投降，幸好自己的態度稍為強硬一點，不然所有計劃都毁於一旦。完成所有的作業和複習都快兩點了，Brett累到整個人攤在床上，洗澡也覺得麻煩。

看着房間微弱的燈光，寧靜的空間裏讓Brett惟一可以安下心來，吐出內心的感受。

「到底⋯⋯要送甚麼給那個笨蛋？」

糟糕！自己到底睡到幾點了！

Brett看到Eddy的未接來電和訊息就知道他一定會遲到。他看到手機的時鐘顯示着7:45分，梳洗後也不吃早餐就出門了。果然今天遲到了10分鐘，雖然並沒有記錄在手冊裏，還是被口頭警告了。上到教室大家已經開始做數學課的卷子，Brett回到坐位只好忍着胃部的不適埋頭苦幹了。

到了小休時間，Brett的胃部開始隱隱作痛。自己的腸胃健康不是很好，尤其現在處於一個壓力大的情況下更容易出毛病。剛剛到教師室去請教老師時都感受到一些暈眩感，可能自己的血糖過低了，一定要吃東西才行，但小休時間快結束，根本不可能去買東西吃。

回到教室裏，Brett發現座位上有一個包裝巧克力麵包和一包紙包果汁，上面和附上一張紙條。

「Brett，知道你今天遲到了和沒有吃早餐，所以我在上課前去便利店買了早餐給你。下一次不要再遲到了。 Secret Angel 」

Brett一看到這個字體，分明就是Eddy寫的，其他人又怎會知道自己一定會遲到？他⋯⋯真的不會說謊。再加上Brett隱約見到Eddy在走廊看着自己。當他抬頭時，Eddy快速走向洗手間的方向，繼續裝沒事。

Brett暗嘆了一口氣：他真的是一個不懂撒謊的笨蛋。他打開了麵包的包裝並吃下了。

不知道是否心理作用，明明是普通的麵包，今天卻格外的香甜。

接下來的幾天，遊戲的進行的很順利。班上也開始了一個小型賭局去猜大家的「Secret Angel」到底是誰。Brett一直煩惱着到底要送甚麼給Eddy，因為他這幾天都收到Eddy的禮物，但自己並不是甚麼選禮物的天才，去請教一下Oliver和Ray也不知道怎麼辦。最後他看到Eddy迷上了一部宮崎駿的作品，於是去了精品店買了一個鑰匙圈給他，還把字跡改變寫上「S.A.」兩字，沒有想到這個舉動卻引起了不少的騷動。

Oliver搶說：「一定是女生送的吧！」

「我覺得像是女生送的～你看，這個字體多像女生寫的字。」Ray在說這句話，Brett剛好在喝水差點就噴出來。

「真的嗎？」Eddy還是不相信他們的話，轉頭問起了始作俑者。「Brett你覺得呢？」

「我倒是沒有甚麼意見～不過這個東西應該不便宜吧～」Brett當然有資格說這句話，他還不能忘記在櫃枱前把錢拿出來的痛苦。

「哦⋯⋯」Eddy把鑰匙圈舉起，陽光反射在金屬的部分顯得格外耀眼。

在回Brett的家路上，Eddy一直把鑰匙圈套在自己的手指上。

「你看來很開心的樣子。」

「當然！我最愛龍貓了，他不是很可愛嗎？」Eddy心情好極了，視線不肯放開在這個禮物上。「不過，我不明白為什麼他不給我一點提示⋯⋯」

「如果這麼容易猜到，遊戲就不好玩了。」Brett笑出聲並開始嘗試套一下Eddy，「反正我已經知道到底誰是我的『Secret Angel』」

果然，Eddy後退了半步，明顯慌張起來。「真⋯⋯真的嗎？他做得這麼明顯嗎？」

「唔～不知道。不過這個人真的很細心，一定不是你。上一次去樂團練習你可以把琴遺下。」Brett開的玩笑讓Eddy也不是很滋味。Brett馬上靠近去安慰他。「開玩笑開玩笑，稍後讓你幾局好不好？」

到了最後一天，大家都在班導課開了一個小型派對，揭開每一個人的身份時是最興奮的時刻。Oliver守護的對象是自己的班導更是引人注目和笑聲。輪到Eddy時，他馬上到Brett的位置並給他最想要的筆記本。Brett也不再裝了，站起來並禮物放到Eddy的手裏。

全班同學也開始起哄，不停開他們的笑話，兩人也忍不住臉紅，幸好Ray幫忙打圓場才結束這個尷尬局面。接下來大家在享受着派對的美食，Eddy才注意手上的禮物是什麼，是一包薄荷味的潤喉糖。

「Brett⋯⋯這個是？」

Brett正在和Ray開心地聊天，沒有聽到Eddy的呼喚。Eddy再一次提高聲線叫他，還是聽不到。Ray稍為留意到Eddy失落的表情，提醒一下Brett留意Eddy。當他走近Eddy時，Eddy馬上拉着他的衣袖，帶他走出教室。

「Eddy，你突然幹嗎？我剛好跟Ray談話沒聽到你說話⋯⋯」

「Brett，這個是甚麼？」Eddy馬上打斷Brett，低下頭問着。

「薄荷味的潤喉糖，這麼明顯看不到嗎⋯⋯你不喜歡這份禮物嗎？」Brett看到Eddy的表情好像有點心虛，不是我因為沒有買他最想要的手機殼而失望吧？還是因為剛才跟Ray講話所以他生氣呢？不過Eddy的笑容讓Brett消除了心中的疑慮。

「沒有啊～我很喜歡這份禮物。只不過我想知道你為什麼要送這個給我？」

「因為⋯⋯你最近的聲音有一點沙啞，是不是感冒了⋯⋯還有你家是不是相信吃大蒜可以增強抵抗力，上一次去你家吃飯準備了很多，弄到你口氣好重！」明明只是兩人的對話，為何會覺得不好意思的？

「我沒有辦法，只好吃了⋯⋯等一下，我剛才跟Alice講話⋯⋯」

「沒錯，她應該聞到的。我建議你趕快吃兩三顆，我先去洗手間。」

「Brett⋯⋯」Eddy欲言又止的聲音讓Brett停下來看着他，結果Eddy也沒有在說什麼。「沒事了⋯⋯」

Eddy默默看着Brett走到走廊的盡頭，手緊握着薄荷糖。

因為要準備模擬考，Eddy和Brett都各自回到自己家裏複習。Eddy剛回家裏並沒有複習，反而躺在床上一直看着手機屏幕，在網絡上搜尋資料。看完所有資料，整個人攤到床上，看着天花板若有所思。

「果然變成這樣⋯⋯」

Eddy默想了一句，心思不得安寧，輾轉反側也不能安撫現在的情緒。他明白為什麼Brett會把薄荷糖送給自己，近日自己的聲音真的沙啞了不少，猶如回到變聲期的時候，甚至更嚴重一點。口氣問題應該只是Brett嚇他吧⋯⋯不過最近口氣重也是事實，有時候Eddy也受不了，Brett送來的薄荷糖的確剛剛好。

經常開自己玩笑、對一切事物都漠不關心、只會沉醉於自己喜歡的事情。即使在其他人眼中只是一個普通少年，對自己卻是萬般溫柔。知道自己喜歡龍貓，偷偷地花了那麼多錢去買了一個鑰匙圈給自己，還要裝沒事⋯⋯Eddy一邊回想這些片段，嘴角也向上翹，卻感到兩頰的疼痛。

他把一些止痛藥吞下，拼命忍在喉嚨的不適。過未多久又把Brett送的薄荷糖含在口中，想要舒緩一下。口中的薄荷糖帶了一些甜美的滋潤，卻令舌頭麻痺。

Eddy好像清醒一點，但並不是。

這麼普通的事，為什麼還要繼續隱瞞？

因為害怕？自己害怕Brett？

Eddy開始後悔在學校走廊裏沒有勇氣說清楚，才顯得自己把問題弄得太複雜。轉頭看着掛在背包上的龍貓鑰匙圈，它直勾勾的眼神好像Brett正看在自己一樣。

Brett看着眼前的數學公式，但他根本沒有認真做題，滿腦海都是Eddy跟他分別時候的奇怪表情。他從來沒有見過Eddy露出過這個模樣，眼神透露出焦慮和悲傷。他明明收到禮物的時候也是頗開心的，為什麼當他離開時的態度變得那麼突然，自己到底是不是做錯了甚麼？

就是知道自己不善言辭，才會用行動證明自己並非是Eddy的損友。不想做得太明顯可以避免不必要的麻煩外，至少Eddy不會覺得自己是一個變態。反正認識這麼多年，對方的習慣、喜好、性格，Brett都知道的一清二楚。知道他有一點不對勁都會主動去問那一隻潤喉糖效果最好——

Brett回神過來發現自己原本要準備答題的地方被黑色的原珠筆痕跡塗得亂七八糟，他從來沒有試過發生這麼失態的行為。

Brett嘗時聽着柴小協放鬆心情，還是沒有辦法清醒過來。

難道對自己生氣？還是，他覺得害怕？害怕他傷害到Eddy？

如果當時再問一次Eddy，就不會弄到這個局面。這時候，手機震了一下，是Eddy傳來的訊息。

「Brett，你現在有空嗎？」

「現在背公式，怎麼了？」

「我有一件事想要告訴你。」

Brett看完這句後，飛快地在鍵盤上打着。

「甚麼事？可以一句說完嗎？」

「其實你是否知道我有—— 

Eddy的手指飛快打着鍵盤回覆着，但一打到關鍵字就停下了。手機屏幕反射着自己迷惘的樣子，不斷思考Brett知道真相的反應，手機的震動令他更加不清楚知道自己的答案。

「到底是甚麼事？要不我做完複習再回你？」

「沒事了。我只是有點不舒服了，我先休息一下。」

把手機放到桌上，手放到自己的頭上，心裏責罵自己的懦怯。

看到Eddy的答覆，Brett知道自己再焦急也沒有辦法再從Eddy身上知道甚麼，或許下一次等待他心情好一點再問吧。

自從那天起，Brett和Eddy再沒有通訊了。

去到模擬考試的一天，大家忙於複習，Eddy還是沒有回校。這點讓Brett覺得有點不安，嘗時打電話給他卻沒有接通。以前都認為是Eddy一定睡過頭，沒有通訊的情況下真的不知道Eddy的狀況。Oliver指向Eddy的座位，用眼神訊問着Brett，Brett也只能搖頭回答他。

學校鈴聲差不多要敲下的時候，Eddy終於回到教室裏，讓Brett放下心頭大石。笨蛋！剛剛為了那傢伙緊張到心悸了，我到底在做甚麼了？Brett反問自己時看向Eddy，注意他帶着口罩，難道是感冒嗎？之前吃的大蒜應該全白費工夫了⋯⋯等一下！

Eddy那傢伙的脖子有點怪怪的，但自己又說不出是甚麼原因。看到老師要大家收拾東西就作罷不再想了，考完試一定要問得清清楚楚！

考試開始了快一個小時，大家亦在埋頭作題。Brett差不多做完了，放下了筆並看着偷偷地看着附近的同學在幹嗎。因為在這段時間內，他不停的聽到筆掉下的聲音、別人的嘆氣聲和咳嗽聲，如果是欣賞着古典音樂會，絕對要把這些人放進黑名單了。

「啪嗒！」

不是吧，又來！真的不覺得煩人嗎——

Brett今次的判斷明顯是錯誤，他不但聽到筆掉在地下的聲音，還看見一個熟悉的身影暈在地下，有一位女同學更是尖叫起來。

「Eddy！你沒事嗎？」監考老師馬上衝上前察看Eddy的情況，看見他躺在地上沒有力量爬起來，馬上叫了其他老師來幫忙。Brett不管自己是否會被老師責罵，一個箭步衝到Eddy的位置。他抓住Eddy的手，感受到猶如火球一樣的體溫，仔細看Eddy好像喘不過氣。一些老師回來再查看Eddy的情況，覺得必須帶他去醫院才行。

Brett看着Eddy十分難受的樣子，卻不知道怎麼辦，猶豫下鬆開了他的手，腳想要移動但根本無法踏出任何一步，而老師們也氣急敗壞把Eddy抬走。

Brett⋯⋯這裏是？

Eddy慢慢睜開眼睛，喉嚨的劇痛和過高的體溫根本讓他根本無法思考，只隱約看見一個人影和幾位醫護人員觀察他的身體狀況，呼吸面罩盡責地給他氧氣，但一切Eddy也覺得難受。

「Eddy，你醒了，太好了！很快到醫院了，你要堅持下去！」開腔是Eddy的班導，他焦急的看着Eddy並安慰他。

「Brett⋯⋯他在那裏？」

「Brett還在學校。學校那邊已經通知你的家人了，不用擔心。你一定沒事的！」Eddy聽到這句後並沒有任何回應，只是緩緩轉頭，看着自己背包上的龍貓鑰匙圈，嘴裏含糊說了些話再閉下眼睛。

「對不起」

「按照目前的情況，應該比較像是急性扁桃線發炎的症狀。」主診醫生對Eddy的母親和組姐冷靜地說出Eddy的情況，兩人的心都沉了下來。

「醫生，他以前就有這種情況都不會發生這樣的事情，為什麼會這樣？」Eddy的母親嚇到聲音都顫抖了起來，幸好醫生緊馬上說明了狀況。

「你們先冷靜一點，你的兒子的情況不是很嚴重。我們看了他的情況是一個典型的細菌型扁桃線發炎，剛剛給了他氧氣和做了一個軟喉內窺鏡檢查氣管也沒有問題，我們已經給了止痛藥和抗生素給他，暫時舒緩下狀況，不過⋯⋯」醫生說了說停頓了一下，再繼續說。

「看了他的病歷，其實他復發了不少次。雖然不會有生命危險，但是他現在這種狀況也會容易影響到他的日常生活，而且也不知道何時會再復發。我會建議你們考慮一下做切除扁桃線手術會比較好。」

「但這個手術有沒有問題的？」Belle也忍不住開腔，很快醫生也消除了他們的疑慮。

「你們放心，它是小手術，不會有太大的副作用，很快會可以恢復進食的。不過畢竟這個手術要全身麻醉，風險仍會存在。你們可以慎重考慮一下才作決定的。」聽完醫生的話，兩母女離開病房，看到坐在走廊椅子上的Brett低下頭一言不發，心裏也感到十分難過。

「Eddy⋯⋯他怎麼了⋯⋯」Brett悄悄地詢問了兩人，Belle坐在他的身邊，覺得有必要告訴他真相。

「Eddy⋯⋯他以前患了扁桃線炎，今次又復發。現在他沒有甚麼問題，只是醫生說他有可能要做手術防止他再復發⋯⋯對不起，我們應該一開始就告訴你這件事，只是Eddy希望可以親口說給你聽。」

Brett知道真相後沒有太大的反應，只是無法思考。

Belle覺得需要讓Brett自己冷靜一下，拍一拍他的背就跟母親商量關於手術的事。最後他們同意手術，這一切都是為Eddy好，並回家準備住院的東西。離開前Belle交給了Brett一樣東西，是Eddy背包上的鑰匙圈。

「應該是我們太急了，掉在地上被護士撿到的。」Belle微笑着說，「我覺得相比起Eddy，你現在更需要這樣東西。」Brett接過鑰匙圈，失神地看着它。

「你不要留到這麼晚，父母會擔心的。」Belle說完這句，就跟着Eddy的母親離開。

看着她們離開，Brett完全沒有想要移動半步的意思。那個龍貓的眼直勾勾看着自己，好像窺視他的心思。

Brett十分清楚知道Eddy以前總會感冒，但沒有想過是這個病，應該說他一早知道這件事只是一直以來不是太敢問，他害怕自己過於干預自己Eddy的私生活⋯⋯因為朋友都會有屬於自己的私隱。Brett想着這一切或許可以保護他們的關係，不想有不必要的誤會，而且Eddy也沒有主動和自己說，更加不會主動問他。

但是，當Eddy真的暈倒，為什麼我會衝出去想救他？

明明只是普通朋友，頂多只是給的關心多一點而已，自己也不懂得去急救，就是不明白為什麼有這一般的衝動。

不是不想救他，而是⋯⋯不明白Eddy會怎樣對待自己。如果只是自己的一箱情願，豈不是一名變態，對着一個陪同自己成長的人產生了愛慕之情？

所謂的「Secret Angel」也只是做做儀式，送對方一些禮物，給一點關心的說話。如果不是抽到Eddy為自己的守護者，自己根本不會再做更多，只是跟平日一樣，不會改變他們之間的生活模式。

頂多只是朋友，因機緣巧合之下互相認識的朋友。

沒錯，自己根本不是Eddy的守護天使。

但是⋯⋯當自己真的握着Eddy的手，看着他受苦——

卻又害怕會失去他。

就是這種矛盾的心情，心裏想陪着Eddy，想守護他，卻害怕Eddy所期待的人不是自己的恐懼。

Brett緊緊抓着那一個鑰匙圈，身體忍不住顫抖。

「我⋯⋯應該怎麼做？」

接下來的幾天，Eddy接受了手術並留院接受治療。手術後無論如何也要恢復進食，但是術後的疼痛根本影響到自己的食慾，即使吃着微溫的流質食物都感受到如燙傷的感覺，聲音更難發出。Eddy不太願意進食，其他人怎樣勸他也沒有用。

「Eddy，你無論如何也要吃東西的。不可以不吃。」Belle很努力的安慰他但Eddy就是不太配合，瘋狂地搖頭。

「你撒嬌也沒有用的，吃完就可以休息了。」她發現軟硬兼施也沒用，惟有出動秘密武器。「你看看誰來了。我猜你也不想讓他擔心吧～」然後叫門後面的人。那個人進來的時候，Eddy更是睜大了眼睛。

Brett帶了班上同學們的祝福禮物，並坐在他的旁邊，但是Brett迴避了Eddy的眼神，不想直視他。

「讓他就陪你一天吧，我不打擾你們了。Brett你加油啦！」Belle跟Brett暗示完就離開了病房，兩人的沉默更是尷尬無比。

「剛才你姐說你不願意吃東西。」Brett從桌上把粥拿下來，捧在自己的手中。「難道你又想弄壞你的腸胃嗎？」接着把湯匙上的粥水輕輕吹了幾下，放到Eddy的面前。

「⋯⋯你也配合一下吧。」Brett舉到手有點酸，開始抱怨起來。Eddy眼看他願意來探望自己，也願意照顧他，心裏蠻感動，盡量打開嘴巴把粥吞下去。但是粥碰到傷口也是帶來刺痛還是讓眼眶泛淚。

「是不是太熱了⋯⋯」Brett看到Eddy的反應，想把粥放回桌上卻被Eddy阻止。Eddy抓住Brett的手，不肯願意放開。「你到底想怎樣？」Brett嘆了一口氣，把粥再前放在Eddy面前。當Brett把湯匙放到Eddy的嘴前，他忍在疼痛吃下了。

這傢伙，根本就是撒嬌想我餵他！

把粥都吃完後，Brett把Eddy課堂的模擬考卷和禮物都給了他，並說：「大家十分擔心你，希望你可以快點康復。Ray更是天天打來問我狀況，他真的不覺得自己很煩嗎？」Eddy聽着他們得狀況只能苦笑了起來。

「而且你現在不方便說話，只能任性這幾天，之後很多東西還要去處理的。還有⋯⋯」Brett不知道要不要在說下去，Eddy拉他的手袖，在等他的回答。「你康復後就不能再跟着我撒嬌了。」

Eddy怔住了，用口型問了：「為什麼？」

「因為⋯⋯反正之後你也會跟其他人見面，出去玩耍，上大學去讀音樂學校，認識你的另一半。我們只是朋友，我沒有可能永遠在你身邊陪你了。」Brett低下頭說出這些話，到最後他也不敢再破壞這段友誼了，或許這個答案對那一邊的人都是有好處的。「探病時間快結束了，我先走了——

Brett要離開時，Eddy立刻拉住他的手。

「怎麼了？」

Eddy氣急敗壞的樣子真的很好笑，他單手打開Brett的背包不停找紙和筆，一邊拉着他不讓Brett走。「好啦好啦。我不走，你到底想要甚麼？」兩人很快找到一本筆記本和筆，Eddy快速地在紙上寫了幾個字，舉起放到Brett面前。

「不是這樣的。我知道你一定會陪我的。」

「你這麼肯定這個幹嗎？未來的東西根本很難會有定論。」Brett說完後Eddy更快地書寫，Brett靜靜看着他寫了一句話，字雖醜但是看到的是真摯的感情。

「我們不是普通朋友，不是嗎？我知道在我暈倒時，你不是衝出來陪我嗎？」

Eddy看到Brett沒有反應，繼續再寫。

「由我在班上知道Secret Angel是你，我就知道你會一直在我身邊。之前騙了你是我不對，我只是不想令你擔心我了。我會好好照顧好自己，不讓你擔心我的。」

「但是你可不可以答應我，不要離開我，好不好？」

Eddy忍着有可能被拒絕的心情，等待着Brett的回答。沒想到Brett只是掩着嘴巴彎着腰笑了起來，笑着笑着流下淚來。Eddy嚇壞了，把紙巾遞上前，嘗試用沙啞的聲音說着：「你怎麼哭了？」

「我沒有哭⋯⋯」Brett握着Eddy的手，抹乾了眼淚。「只是被你逗笑了，傻瓜。」Brett吸了一口氣，繼續說：「我答應你。等你康復後，我要跟你喝盡這個世界上所有的珍珠奶茶，好不好？」

Eddy點頭表示答應：「嗯。」

當天晚上，Brett沒有離開病房，一直陪着Eddy的身邊。Eddy因為藥效睡着了，Brett靜悄悄把之前的龍貓鑰匙圈扣在背包上。坐在床上睡着的Eddy好像忘卻一切煩惱一樣，沒有一絲的痛苦。Brett坐在他的旁邊，看着他的睡顏感到莫名的安心。

他一直都希望擁有這一刻的安穩。

兩人不需要隱瞞，不需要猜測，擁有彼此的信任。

他知道，這一刻他們已經分不開。他們會互相守護對方，陪着自己成長。

「謝謝你，Eddy。」

Brett靠近Eddy，閉上眼睛並輕輕親吻他的額頭。

在睡夢中的Eddy有可能感受到這種溫暖，輕輕握了Brett的手。

「至於告白甚麼的⋯⋯還是留到他康復再說吧。」心裏想着這些話，靠在Eddy的肩膀睡着了。

此時，兩人的背包上扣着不同顏色但是同一款的龍貓鑰匙圈。


	2. 番外 龍貓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龍貓鑰匙圈的由來

自從Secret Angel的活動開始後，Brett連續收到Eddy的禮物，覺得他每一次都要花錢也挺不好意思，真的送一份Eddy喜歡的禮物也不知道送甚麼，自己根本不是懂得選擇禮物的材料，讓Brett頭痛不已。

「這也要想呀，你隨便在福利社買一些食物和飲料不就行了嗎？」Ray從電話裏聽到Brett向他大吐苦水，無奈的嘆了一口氣。

「但⋯⋯就覺得好像有點隨便——」Brett還未說完就被Ray無情地反駁，「怎麼會覺得不好意思的？大家都這樣做的，除非⋯⋯你抽中了你的心上人是嗎？」

「當然不是了！你不要亂說！」Brett氣急敗壞的吼了一聲，讓Ray笑到不行。奇怪，只是抽中了Eddy而已，為什麼他會覺得不好意思，甚至臉都紅了？「好了好了，不跟你開玩笑了⋯⋯笑到眼淚都出來了。不過，你到底抽中了誰才會這樣問呀？」

「這⋯⋯我⋯⋯」這一下輪到Brett回答不出來。並不是不想答，而是真的答了Eddy的名字，就真的更讓Ray覺得奇怪。只不過是好友而已，為什麼要在這種事情上煩惱而找他。不過Ray的洞察力卻異於常人。

「該不會是Eddy嗎？」

「不是。」

「你別再裝了，你的反應比平常快了一秒，肯定你抽中那傢伙了。」Ray忍不住偷笑了，一切的謎底解開了。「如果是真的Eddy，那就更好辦了。就買平常的東西也可以呀，反正甚麼他都會接受的。」

「我就是不知道他到底會不會喜歡呀⋯⋯萬一他真的不喜歡，我⋯⋯」會覺得怎麼了？尷尬，愧疚，還是難過？就是不知道自己他到底會不會開心才會覺得頭痛而已。「給你一些時間去考慮一下吧，現在要你想也想不到。或許⋯⋯你現在可以看看他的IG限動呀～好了我不說了，我的媽媽回來了。Bye」

掛掉電話後Brett馬上躺在床上回想Ray最後的一句話。其實自己並不是真的對Eddy有意思，只不過是好友之間想送一些精美一點的禮物而已。正正因為從小就認識，對於對方的興趣和愛好怎麼會不知道？但就是害怕會做多了讓Eddy退縮，怕自己變成怪人吧⋯⋯默默打開Instagram想要放鬆心情，看見那傢伙和一隻吉祥物的自拍限動。

就是這個笑容，讓Brett無法抗拒。Brett的願望很簡單，就是讓他開心，一直以來都是這樣。「謝了，Ray。我知道要怎樣做了。」

第二天，Brett來到吉卜力工作室的紀念品商店。柔和的燈光配上吉卜力的音樂盒背景音樂，讓顧客瞬間進入另外一個世界裏溫暖人心。可能是已經踏進12月，店鋪充滿濃濃的聖誕氣氛。不同種類的商品根本讓人看得眼花撩亂。Brett站在那兒快要十分鐘的時候，有一樣東西吸引着他。這是一個毛茸茸的藍色龍貓鑰匙圈。Brett仔細品味着它，圓圓的身體配上那天真無邪的眼神，難怪有這麼多人喜歡，對玩偶一點沒有興趣的Brett難得有一點心動，腦裏更浮現Eddy那一個青澀的笑容。

「不⋯⋯我到底怎麼了。不要想那麼多，選完就走了。」Brett甩開這些想法，到櫃枱付錢，才發現一個鑰匙圈的價錢真的不便宜。Eddy絕對要賠償他兩杯珍奶才行——「先生，我們現在有聖誕優惠，買兩件貨品可以有八折優惠，你會不會考慮買其他商品？」職員的聲音讓Brett回歸事實，難得有八折優惠就先看看吧。

他回到剛剛的專櫃，隨便拿了最便宜的筆記本準備回去。但在眼簾看到剛才的鑰匙圈位置時停住了，看到另外一隻灰色的龍貓鑰匙圈看着自己。對視幾秒後，Brett小心把筆記本放回原位，把那個灰色的鑰匙圈帶到櫃枱。

Brett一早回到學校，整個班上只有他一人。他隨手那了一張小紙條，改變自己的字跡只寫了「S.A.」兩字，把Eddy的鑰匙圈放在桌上。自己的鑰匙圈放到自己背包裏。

他拿手機出來，打着他熟悉的號碼。「喂Eddy，要起床上學，不要再遲到了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 這個文的來源是我有一次作惡夢的時候出現的～也不知道是不是好事或壞事
> 
> 希望大家喜歡


End file.
